


Tomorrow

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sleep is not just for humans.
Kudos: 3





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-12-29 08:57pm to 09:08pm  
> Dedication: Happy 10th anniversary, honey.

''Thank you for letting me crash.''

''No problem.''

''The store didn't change.''

''Not much, no.''

''You do open sometimes, don't you?''

''Yes. But I try to never sell any.''

''Then what's the point of having a book store in the first place?''

''It's my home.''

''A store is normally not a home, you know.''

''Normally, demons don't require a place to crash either. Considering that they don't need sleep, just like angels.''

''I like sleep.''

''I know.''

''I've become quite fond of it.''

''Yes.''

''And you can't tell me you haven't.''

''Haven't what?''

''Come to enjoy sleeping. I know you like to nap in-between.''

''That would be the truth, I suppose.''

''So, we both like sleep.''

''It would seem that way, yes.''

''Then why are you still standing there? Enough space for two.''

''You're the one who needs the rest.''

''And you're the one who should be down here with me for warmth.''

''Demons don't need warmth.''

''Neither do angels. Doesn't mean we don't enjoy it.''

''Right.''

''Please lie down with me?''

''This is not about warmth, is it?''

''No.''

''Then I shall.''

''Good. Need something to cuddle up to.''

''You're almost asleep if you say things like that.''

''Not yet. But soon. I thi……''

Aziraphale smiled, making himself comfortable in the hold Crowley had on him. Normally, no one could know what tomorrow would bring but Aziraphale was sure of one thing: Crowley would look so incredibly handsome with the slight shade of red that was going to tinge his cheeks as soon as he was awake enough to remember what he had done.

Aziraphale couldn't wait.


End file.
